


Finals Season

by yeonmlnhyun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: College, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonmlnhyun/pseuds/yeonmlnhyun
Summary: The 1975 just released their album named A Brief Inquiry into Online Relationships and Nayeon playing this song called Mine for straight nights before she goes to sleep.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 27





	Finals Season

**Author's Note:**

> So its nayeon's birthday hehe so this is the prequel of Friday.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> song:  
> the 1975 - Mine

Mina is right front of their dorm right now, it’s quite late now because it’s their finals season and she need to do all of her assessments right before the deadline. As she insert the key of their door, she already heard that the Korean is already home singing loudly. She slightly panicked because they might get reported because of the noise because it’s almost 11 and some student might be sleeping to prepare for their morning classes tomorrow. While fiddling her keys, she heard the sound stopped, so she immediately opened the door only to find out that Nayeon is preparing herself to go to sleep.

“Tadaima!” she slightly raised her voice to hear her because she knew that the older can’t hear her sometimes

“Oh Mina-ya okaeri~~~” she replied to it cheerfully as if she’s not preparing to sleep.

“Have you had dinner yet? There some left-overs in fridge and you can re-heat it.”

“Not yet unnie but I was planning to eat on my way home but most of the restaurant around the university are either full or full of drunk people”

“Go ahead and eat some, Jeongyeon and Jihyo was here a while ago that’s why there were some left-overs, they were preparing for their finals, you know architecture and stuff but I didn’t mind them because I was preparing for something too uhm you know what I mean preparing for the finals hehe.” There was some awkward silence between them. Nayeon is already overthinking if she gave too-much-information and Mina just find it cute because she is ranting again with the noise of her two best-friend.

“You know just change your clothes I will re-heat your food so that you can eat right away.”

“But unnie…”

“ZIIIIP” She stood up from her bed and went right away to the other side of the room to prepare her food. While Mina have no choice just to wash up and change because to be honest of her, she really don’t want to eat, she just want to sleep.

-

After Mina changed her clothes she saw Nayeon smiling and fiddling with her phone while re-heating her food. She was curious what’s gotten with her and why is she smiling in front of her phone.

_Isn’t Finals season? Why does she have a reason to smile? How I wish I can smile with this tons of assessments and tests._ That was she thought.

She went to their small dining table and sat there waiting for Nayeon to finish with her phone cause it doesn’t take of minutes to reheat a food unless if it was a soup but it’s not.

“Unnie?”

“Hmmm? Oh your food wait.”

Nayeon took the plate and she put the food in her plate. It was kimchi jeon.

“Oh wait that’s not the only food” She went where the microwave placed; as Nayeon opened it she saw two cups of ramen inside the microwave.

_Oh fuck my comfort food. I fucking need that food during this season. Did she just prepare this?_

“So do you want rice?” Nayeon said while placing the ramen in their table.

“Nah this is enough unnie. Thank you for the food!”

Mina starts digging in, while Nayeon just stirring ramen to cool down the heat. She gave to Mina the first one that she stirred and she starts stirring her ramen and starts digging in too. While both of them are silently eating Mina was first one to break their silence.

“Unnie, I noticed you keep playing this the 1975 songs every night in these past few days.”

“Hmm? Yeah they just released a new album a while ago and I didn’t have time to listen so I tried listening to it these days.”

“More likely streaming it.” Mina said jokingly but she noticed that there one specific song that Nayeon always plays before she goes to sleep even though she wants to ask her unnie to tune it down she never really had a courage cause the song was peaceful for her too.

Nayeon just laugh with her reply but she was overthinking again because she thinks that she disturbing the younger one but she really want to share her music to relax too.

“Unnie, you always space out, you look like you’re overthinking.” Mina said while munching her kimchi jeon.

“Nah don’t mind me, I just remember my class tomorrow.”

“Ehh? We don’t have Saturday class unnie.”

“Oh right, I didn’t notice its Friday today, ugh this finals season really sucks me up.” Nayeon complimented herself for escaping in an awkward situation.

They just continued eating until they finish, they choose to sleep right away because of this tiring day (for Mina)

-

 ~~Nayeon is already finished her finals.~~ Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Jihyo are already finished with their finals. Their department was already finished with the finals season while others are just starting or already started and Mina’s department just started 3 days before Nayeon’s will finish her last work. Nayeon was listening to the 1975’s mine every night in order to relax from her tons of works that she did during the day but she didn’t notice that her music is too loud for Mina’s ear that’s why she can’t sleep but she wants to share it to Mina too.

“Unnie, so when will you make a move to Mina?” Jihyo said while cutting the kimchi jeon to pieces, they decided to stay to Nayeon’s dorm because it is cleaner than Jeongyeon and Jihyo’s because until now they still didn’t cleaned their room from the mess they made during Finals season.

“Yeah unnie? When it will be?” Jeongyeon joined the interrogation while getting a piece if kimchi jeon to stuff in her mouth.

“I already planned it.” Nayeon replied to them

“Wow. We didn’t know that you have the guts now. I mean you must have it, it’s almost two years since you’ve become roommates and I don’t think Mina will not notice it.” Jeongyeon tried teasing the older one

“So what is your plan? Can we join too?” Jihyo asked while smiling (not-so)innocently.

“Nah I don’t want to get involved you two with my decisions with my life.” Nayeon pushed Jihyo’s hhead using her chopsticks to tease her.

“Whatever but just to remind you, if it weren’t for us, you will not notice that Mina have feelings for you.” Jihyo fired back and eats her kimchi jeon.

-

Nayeon: my baby just got home

and she looks tired

so I reheat the food

Ji: say “thank you jihyo-yah and jeonyeon-ah” 😎

Jeong: ^^

Nay: Whatever

Jeong: this is the chance to make a move

Nay: no she’s too tired

Ji: YES

Jeong: YES

Nay: no

I don’t want to add her burden from finals

I already said to both of you

After finals season

This girl is not single anymore

*reads*

-

Thankfully Mina is now finished with her finals and she can play all night again, so she immediately went to the dorm to lock herself in for her 2 weeks break (that was she planning to do). As she opened the door, she saw Nayeon was preparing a decent meal (base from what she smelled, cause it doesn’t smell instant at all or some Korean food that ordered in)

“Tadaima!” Mina said as she immediately sat down in their dining table because she feels hungry after she smelled of what’s Nayeon cooking.

“Okaeri! Change your clothes first cause I am not finish yet.” Nayeon said to the younger one and she saw Mina pouted.

-

Mina came to the dining table and sat there again but now she’s playing with her phone but when she saw Nayeon put the bowl of rice at the table she immediately hide her phone inside of hoodie and prepare herself to eat. Nayeon got another plate and put the katsudon that she cooked and she went to their fridge to get cola for them. As Nayeon placed the food and cola, she sat down and saw Mina gulping from the good,

“Help yourself and enjoy the food” Nayeon said happily to Mina.

“Thank you for the food unnie!” Mina starts digging in and Nayeon too. Mina got little confused because she felt familiar with what she’s eating right now but she continued it while Nayeon is lowkey nervous because of what she cooked.

“Slowly Mina-ya” the older scolded

“Unnie, I don’t know but this is too delicious and it taste similar”

“Oh, because I asked your mother how to cooked this hehe.” Mina blushed with what the older said.

“I loved it unnie” Mina continued eating while Nayeon is staring happily to her.

-

They bickered for minutes of who’s going to wash the dished but in the end Mina is now lying in her bed and waiting for Nayeon to go to her bed and play the song that she hears every night. As Nayeon came back, she saw Nayeon reaching out for her.

“Take it” Nayeon said while smiling softly to her, Mina takes it and Nayeon pulled her for a hug. Nayeon played the song that she always play before she(they) sleep at night.

_There comes a time in a young man's life_

_He should settle down and find himself a wife_

“ _But I'm just fine 'cause I know that you're mine?”_ Nayeon pushed herself to ask Mina with the lyrics of the song.

“I thought you never ask.” Mina leaned her forehead on her flashed her gummy smile.

“Then you’re really mine now huh?” Nayeon smiled and Mina nodded, she immediately leaned her lips to her.

“I love you Mina-ya”

“I love you too Nayeon-ie”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me(?) @yeonmlnhyun


End file.
